Cordillia Phantomhive's story part one
by Simply one Hell of a demon
Summary: This story takes place a couple of years after Ciel becomes a demon at the end of the Anime series. He has a daughter named Cordillia but when she is taken from another demon things take a turn for the worst.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first fanfic so i decided to set up the story with the Prolouge. I know it has nothing to do with Kuroshitsu until the end but i felt like starting with a proluge. Please read and review**

_**Prologue**_

It was late at night and the young woman was walking back from the store down the street. She had bought many groceries and so it took many trips to and from the store. It was getting well near midnight when she finally made her last pass to the store. It was a half mile to and from the store to the young woman's apartment.

She was a plain looking woman she dressed warmly for on this particular day it was quite cold. She was young as I mention if I were to give her age it would have to be around the age of twenty-five. She was small for her age but she was agile as well. Only the moon lighted her dark hair. As she walked back to her apartment, she heard a woman scream. She stood where she was. Another scream came and it was close by she ran right down the alleyway it came from.

It was a narrow alleyway with a line of brick buildings on either side. The windows were dark or dimly lit so the woman could not see all too well but what she did see brought fear into her eyes.

A scruffy looking middle aged man, who looked like he need a shave and smelled like he need a shower in the worst way, was brutally beating a scared woman. She wore a blue dress with lace around the collar and the sleeves. She was tall and just as young as the other woman was. This girl was bloodied and bruised one of her eyes was swollen shut and crusted over with blood. The man kicked her in the ribs again and again she screamed.

The young woman who came across these two tightened her fists, put her head down and gritted her teeth hoping that someone anyone else could have found these two instead. She could not take it anymore she had to stop this at once. The girl at the cash register in the store had her iPod on and was in the process of locking up so she could not hear the screams of terror made by the girl.

There was no time to hesitate the young woman couldn't stand there and watch something like this. "Hey you put her down right now!" The man looked up into the young woman's face. He smirked like she looked tasty. He was drunk that much was true and when he tried to move toward the second woman, he just wabled this way and that. He slurred as he tried to speak. "An' wha if I dunt feel like it? Whut then? Hmm?" he said holding up his led pipe he was beating the other woman with. He chuckled to himself, his stature was tall and stringy but he smelt horrible as he came closer and closer to the other woman.

The woman backed up out of the alley but the man with his twisted smile and twisted look kept coming toward her. He swung his pipe at her but she blocked it and acting fast took the pipe out of his hands and threw the pipe away. Seeing that he had no weapon the man just threw blind punches. All the woman had to do was either duck or jump to the side. "Come on baby this is not my style stop moving I ain't gunna hur you." He said punching the air. The woman jumped aside and this time the man felt in his pocket for a while and found that he still had a knife in it.

He ran right up to the woman and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground, as she struggled feebly to get away from his grasp. It was useless he had at least one hundred or more pounds on her. He took out his Swiss army knife and put it right next to her face. He then leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "It'll only hurt for a second." The woman screamed as he slit her throat.

There were sirens and the man ran for it. It started to rain as the two men got out of their car. One of the men was a young man maybe in his early thirties, he was tall and handsome. He wore his blue unzipped raincoat and a pair of warm gloves. The other man was an older gentle man with a portly body and he had a blue raincoat on. They were on the mission to stop a chain of murders that went on in this alleyway but it seemed that they were already too late.

A few months later the investigation was over and it turned out that thirty-five year old Brent Pemburg was assaulting innocent young ladies when he was hammered. He pleaded guilty and was sentenced to a lifetime in prison. This is the story of how one of the girls he killed and her time in the afterlife…

* * *

When I woke up, I was standing next to my body bloody and ragged. I was extremely nervous, as would anyone who just found out that they died. I was just another victim of a drunkard and that made me mad. I looked at the pitiful girl next to me, her eyes lifeless and still, her small frame in comfortable clothing for that day's horrible weather.

It started to rain but I never noticed I didn't even feel the cold rain wash me… how could I, I'm dead I will never be able to feel anything anymore. I watched as the rain washed the blood from my skin I felt sad I felt like I would cry, no I can't there's no one who would comfort me anyway. Why did I have to be the heroine and try to save that girl! I'm such a good person why! Why do humans do the things they do! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAaaah I screamed up at the sky not caring if anyone heard me or not.

I had been living in Manchester New Hampshire for almost six months now, I had just moved into my apartment on Varney St. it was right next to a Walgreens where I could go and pick up a couple of small things and then walk right back, no I don't have to do that anymore. I had just moved out of my parent's house and I just finished going to NCC for my associate's degree. I bent down and pushed a hair out of my face but instead my finger went right through me. I shivered and then looked up to see the flashing lights of the police, ambulance and fire trucks come closer and saw the guy who had killed me run for his life.

Two men came out of the police car both older gentlemen dressed in uniform under their raincoats one of them looked familiar to me. He had been at my High school once or twice I used to tease my friend Heather because she had a huge crush on him. It was nice to see him but not in this situation, his blond hair covered by the hood of his poncho. The older man I didn't know he must have been the superior officer but they seemed upset by the two girls in the alley way.

* * *

"Poor girls another one bites the dust I guess I hate this part of the job." The younger police officer said, for the life of me I can't remember his name but I remember him from school. Well if they can uncover the mystery of my death then good for them but I don't want to stick around to find out. I'll see what being a ghost is like first. I looked around and saw that the other girl that was killed along side me was crying beside her body. I walked over to her and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry miss" she slapped my hand out of her way her eyes were ablaze on me. "Don't you touch me!" I rubbed my hand we were in the same predicament she didn't have to be so touchy about it. I looked at her and noticed that she was barely visible in the dark alleyway. I looked at my own hands and body I was white that was when I noticed them. A hundred thousand of them at least and they were popping up everywhere and anywhere. They all seemed to be lining up for something. I didn't try to tell the woman who was still weeping and pleading for the police, who could not hear her, to not take her body away. I felt pity in the pit of my stomach for that woman and for everyone else who just died as well.

I decided not to bother the other woman instead; I went to the line of ghosts. "Excuse me," I said tapping the man in front of me on the shoulder, he turned around. He was a tall man he was middle-aged and wore square shaped glasses reflecting his serious eyes. They were cold grey eyes that seemed to stare right through me. He had bags under his cold eyes apparently; he had not been sleeping well before he knocked off. "What do you want?" he asked in a gruff irritated voice I hesitated before answering. "I…I was just wondering what's with the lineup?" I asked sheepishly.

He looked at the line as if he had just noticed it was there and then he looked back at me and answered "I am not sure yet kid this is the middle of the line, the line starts all the way back there." He pointed one fat finger to an unforeseeable end of people. I thought to myself 'there is no end to these people is there?' I shook the curiosity of what the line was for so I stuck around for a few days.

I attended my own funeral, I thought that I would be weeping along with my loved ones, but I felt hallow inside. It was a very big funeral all my friends from both Nashua and Londonderry were there. I never thought I would see the day when I saw some of these people dressed up in black, I never thought I would see my own funeral at this early an age as well.

* * *

The priest droned on about how it was a pleasure to have had me at his church when I was younger. How he prayed for me to get well when I was sick when I was very small and how he always gave me a small hug at church. Then some more people came and talked about how it was nice they knew me in the past my ego if it wasn't big enough now it was probably big now. Some of the people who were there were my parents friends as well.

I sat in the chair in the way back that was not taken up by anyone and watch the entire thing thinking to myself. I didn't think of anything important just thought to myself. I went up to the casket and looked at the still body. I disliked it, it was an ugly body especially since it was in a dress, and I hated dresses. I did have to admit that pink and black defiantly did suit me in this manner. I looked at my body a plain girl from a small town that tried to something heroic for once in her life. I watched the funeral to its very end. Then I went back to that awfully long line and decided to wait. What did I have to lose I had no regrets I had already put down exactly what I wanted the police to do with my body and who my money if I had any inheritance should go to. They would go to my cousins or to a charity. I had written everything I wanted for my death, unknowingly, in a little black book.

When the line seemed to be going somewhere, I noticed that they were all floating up to the sky like they were being abducted by aliens. They weren't though because there they were the gates of heaven. No one living could see the stairs going up to the sky. It was beautiful but at the same time I was disappointed for some reason I felt like there would be more to death than just going straight to heaven but I guess I was wrong. I still followed and when I got to the top of theses stairs I saw a man in front of a desk, right before you entered the gates. He was a stout little man in a weathered robe, he seemed to be checking everyone in and handing them a white robe of their own.

* * *

It was my turn and I walked up to the desk the small man had a computer which surprised me that they would be up on the technology in heaven. He looked at me and typed in a name and brought up a file on me and then read off the summary. "Alice Randall, five foot two, blue eyes, dark brown hair, 135 pounds, has a scar on her neck and three more on her chest area from when she had cancer. You're originally from Londonderry New Hampshire but you recently moved into an apartment complex in Manchester so you could commute to your job in Nashua easier. You were beat over the head and had your throat slit by one Brent Pemburge is that you?" he asked flipping the screen toward me.

It was a mazing they had a whole profile of everyone that dies every day in here. I looked at the summary of my personality and the movie of my life nothing interesting but it didn't seem I did anything bad. I nodded and then he flipped the screen back toward him and opened a drawer on his left where he had a whole draw of neatly folded angel robes. There weren't any wings on them I guess you have to earn you wings.

What he said next before handing me the robe caught me off guard. "If you want this robe you have to be committed to doing whatever the boss tells you. You cannot just go in for a visit because the people you lost are out doing their civil duties as angels. If you have any doubts then do not go beyond my gates and leave this place." I had only touched the robe when he said those words and a let go. I never imagined that I would have to work when I got to heaven I figured that you had to earn your wings but I didn't know how. I kind of wanted to explore some more so I let go of the robe. "Are you sure you want to do that you may not be able to return here if you go anywhere else, think very hard and think carefully what do you want to do?"

I knew who I wanted to visit first but I didn't want to work in order to see them. I read the list of rules that was attached to the golden gates.

No stealing

No killing

No gambling

No alcohol

And so on that would lead to sin I just left there was something that had been eating at me for years now. Something that I wanted to do before I entered here. I walked away and saw that there was an elevator. Figures there were an elevator must be for the really lazy people in the world who don't want to walk up the stairs. I took a closer look at the elevator and noticed that it was dark and looked like it would break down if you stepped inside. On top of the elevator was a picture of a grim reaper. Dark cloaked and skeletal with a scythe. What type of elevator was this? I noticed it had only one button, down. It looked creepy but at the same time I wanted to know where this elevator would lead even though I had a good idea where it would go.

I got in and almost immediately the doors closed behind me, the last thing I saw of those golden gates was the man at the gate calling "next!" and then it went dark. I felt the elevator move underneath me and it was going at a really fast rate compared to other elevators I've been in. I thought that I would be crushed by the speed and weight of the elevator when it crashed but it didn't. I screamed my head off until it stopped with a smooth bump and then the doors opened again.

* * *

When I stepped out I was in a dimly lit cavern and saw a light above a door I walked down the path looking around as I did. In the shadows I thought that I saw some eyes glaring at me and some white teeth smiling at me and laughing at me like I was some fool for coming here. I opened the heavy iron door and came into another cavern this one was lit with open flames and people were hung up on walls the wall being whipped and tortured in the most gruesome way you could imagine. I felt like I was in a trance or just determined I kept going straight ahead not looking at the pain in the other people's eyes.

Finally I came to another cavern and there were some people gathered around a poker table playing poker and smoking cigars. One of them looked up at me and smirk crossed his lips, this man was in a sharp dressed man with a fedora hat. He was a big man he looked up as I came in the room. I knew him but at the same time I didn't know him, I knew he was the gangster Al Capone but I didn't know anything other than that. To his left was Hitler dressed in a suit and tie, with a swastika on his shoulder. His hair was a dark brown color and his mustache was this little tiny caterpillar on his upper lip. He also looked up as I entered the room.

AL Capone breathed out a cloud of cigar smoke in my general direction. The smokes seemed to circle around me and ensnare me in its tight grip, I coughed and it went away. "What are you doing here sweetheart, can't you see we're in the middle of something, though if you want to get us something to drink that would be nice as well." He said gruffly I felt frazzled at this how he dare order me around to do something a housewife would do. I don't know what Hitler said it was in a language that I couldn't understand but he seemed to agree with Al Capone. The only one who didn't look up was another sharp dressed man. He had bright red hair a crooked nose and two hawk like eyes.

"now, now we don't need to order this lovely angel around she came to see me isn't that right?" the man who had not looked up before, now placed two cards on the table and picked up another one. I could just make out his eyes they were bright amber red like his hair and the raging flames around him. He grinned and I swear his white teeth were sparkling red like the rest of this dimly lit place. "Ok what do you boys got?" he said not saying anything to me and seeming to forget that I was even in the room. "A pair of kings." Said Al Capone revealing his cards there was a ten of spades and a ten of diamonds the other cards were garbage. I don't know what Hitler said but he had the other pair of tens, then the other man put down his cards to reveal a full house. The two men got irritated at being beat again by this man they left the table. Hitler swore in German as he left the room.

The man acknowledged my existence again by asking me to play a game with him. When I just stood there he pointed a finger at me and bent it toward him, like two strong magnets were being pulled together I was pulled toward the table by such force. I looked at him he was as white as a ghost even though it was a million degrees in here. He smiled at me with those unnaturally white teeth of his. "So you made it all the way here little angel, humph. Not to many angels make it down here without being frightened away I find it's amusing." If it was possible I think his smile got bigger. "What do want to see me about?" he asked plainly I just stared at him I was afraid that was true enough but I was trying my hardest not to show it. Apparently it wasn't working because I could feel myself tremble.

* * *

"Come sit down I won't bite, hard, ha ha, ha just kidding but seriously come sit." The man graciously said gesturing toward the empty seat across from him. I did sit right across from him but I didn't say a word at all he looked at me intently and patiently, which was not what I was expecting. Finally I spoke but I spoke so softly that he had to ask me to repeat myself. "I came here because there was a game I wanted to play and it was against the rules upstairs but it's a specific game." He looked interested and asked me to go on. "I want to place a bet with a game of cribbage is that all right?" His smile seemed to be like a cheesier cat's like that of a crescent moon. "If I win the game I want you to make my life like this comic book but if I lose you can do whatever you want with me." This made him laugh I tossed him the Black Butler Manga and he skimmed through it. Then he looked at me, "another fan girl I'm assuming. The last one who made a bet like this I got to eat her soul and that was tasty." He patted his stomach appreciatively I shuttered at the thought of being eaten.

"There are rules to this game though; you can also torture me all you want when I'm in the new world do whatever you want but don't kill me right off then it wouldn't be as fun." The man laughed again. "Of course, you have the advantage though, I am a little rusty on cribbage, but I will do this it sounds interesting." We shook hands and the game had begun. It took several hours and a lot of patients out of the man but I actually did win the game.

After I had won the cribbage game the devil kept to his promise of making me into a new character of the Black Butler Manga. He made me fall asleep and said that wouldn't feel a thing when he changed me into a character but he was wrong. It was excruciating pain being flattened and put into a book.


	2. Cordillia Phantomhive

_**Cordillia Phantomhive**_

Today was a bad day to turn ten years old. My name is Cordillia Phantomhive the first daughter to be born into the Phantomhive family in a long time. I had lived a pleasant life until today. I was born weak and sickly but when I was feeling good, we would go outside for some fresh air.

We had five servants' two maids, Paula and Meyrin. Meyrin was a very clumsy girl and would break dishes often; she seemed to have a crush on the butler Sebastian so I think she did these things to get his attention. Paula was my mother's handmaiden we just inherited her. Bardroy is our chef, but he can't cook to save anyone else's life. He was an American, and would preach at Sebastian that his cooking was an art, and should be served as is. He didn't understand that no one could eat that charcoal he called food. Finny is our gardener but he can't do his job right either. He is a young adolescent man who doesn't know his own strength. Our butler Sebastian was originally my father's butler. He's a completely odd man unlike any I have ever met.

Sebastian is a tall man and he has eyes I've never seen on a person before. He has ember colored eyes that are like looking into dying coals in the fireplace. He is a nice man when he's around. My father is the owner of a toy company and he seems to check up on the toy factory a lot. Sebastian is always by my father's side like a shadow. I never saw him in anything but black except in some pictures that the servants Meyrin, Finny and Bardroy took secretly. When my mother was younger she used to like cute things and she would put cute bows and bonnets on Sebastian but they did make funny photos.

Whenever I was left alone in the mansion because my mother would go to her social parties and father went to London, I got a little mischievous. I would hide from the servants, they would look for me for hours it was fun. However, when Sebastian and father came home I wouldn't make a fuss. Don't get me wrong I loved the other servants as much as the rest of my family but I just listened to Sebastian more than anyone else.

I used to like my birthdays I looked forward to them every year, I was born at the turn of the twentieth century in the middle of spring. This particular birthday was going all wrong though.

Paula came in to wake me up because father and Sebastian had not returned yet from their trip to London. She poured me some tea even though I told her a million times over, I don't like coffee or tea I only drink cold milk in the morning. She handed me the tea and I spilled it on my new silk dress. "Paula, look what you did! Get me a new dress right now!" I roared at her and she fled my room. It was a waste of a dress, my father had bought this for me last birthday. It was a spring kimono with cherry blossoms on it.

Paula came back with cold milk and a damp washcloth and began to blot my nightdress. When she was done she started put the new dress she had brought on me, I stood there with my arms outstretched and watched her. "You're wasting away my lady; you need to keep something down." She said softly, her brown eyes looking up at me. It was true; I was so sickly that I couldn't even keep food down. I stood there still with my arms outstretched as she put the yellow sundress on me. "Your uncle Soma is here with a surprise for you miss." She said smiling her eyes shiny with happiness.

I rolled my eyes as she said this uncle Soma wasn't even my real uncle he was just a friend of my father. He was a prince from India and dressed lavishly. He had a butler that would follow him around as well. Agni is the name of his butler and he is nice. They were good at giving birthday presents, but I wouldn't spend more than a day with them at one time because Uncle Soma would get tiring he is so needy.

Paula put on my corset and pulled hard until I told her to stop. Then she put on my sundress, stockings, and shoes. I twirled around for her. "You look beautiful today my lady." She said happily and then I put on a hat and we were out the door to meet our guests. My mother was back early this morning she was beautiful in her pink and black ribbon dress. Her golden hair tied up in two curly pigtails.

The guests were outside in the garden having a picnic breakfast cooked by the chef. Surprisingly the food looked edible this time and tasted great. "Namaste young miss" Agni said bowing his head to me. I noticed this before, that his left hand was wrapped in bandages he wore a green tunic and silk pants; his hair was wrapped in a turban with some white hair sticking out from a fold or two. I did the polite thing and bowed back to him as well.

"The goddess Kali has blessed you with one more beautiful year on this earth." Prince Soma said grabbing my arm and pulling me out into the garden. I think that was either a compliment or he was saying that I have one more year to live I decided to take it as a compliment. We had a huge garden filled with many beautiful flowers. My favorites were the morning glories that stretched and wove around the iron gates. There was a soft breeze this morning, which made the fragrance of the flowers even more pungent.

We had breakfast and then Uncle Soma wanted to show me something in the stables. I thought to myself oh no another elephant like we don't have enough of those around. We haven't had anyone to take care of the animals while my father and Sebastian are away, ever since Tanaka the old curator of the mansion passed on, we had trouble getting someone new. We did get a man named Snake but he's kind of a loner and creepy, he talks to his snakes like they were real people.

"Good Morning miss, says Oscar" The strange man said as we came into the stable. He was weird looking he was half snake and half human. He used to be in the circus and in my personal opinion, he still belonged there. "Happy Birthday, says Emily." I smiled politely though. "Thank you Oscar and Emily." I said patting the two snakes that had wrapped themselves around their master's neck. I am terrified of snakes normally but Snake reassures me that they won't bite unless he orders them to. We walked down the stalls past the horses and ponies and we stopped at the very last stall. It was empty except for a pile of hay.

I blinked as the pile of hay moved, sneezed, and moved again. It moved to reveal a puppy. I went inside to pick it up. "Is this really for me Uncle Soma thank you." I said brightly turning to see his bright smile. I got up and came out of the stall carrying the puppy. It was a beagle brown and white with a black nose and big brown eyes. "Come let us play with the new pup of yours." He said in his Indian accent. It was funny watching him try to get the dog to play fetch. The dog wasn't interested in fetching at all it just sat there and watched him make a fool of himself.

After a while I started getting dizzy I tried to get up but then I fainted and blacked out. When I woke up it was dark out and there was more than one person in the room with me. I was back in my bed. My room is very big compared to the other rooms in the mansions. It's covered in cream colored wallpaper and red curtains. They just got rid of the curtains around the beds. "You gave them quite the scare this morning, young miss." It was Sebastian his eyes seemed to glow red in dark. I hung my head in shame. The dog that I had got as a birthday present was cowering by my bed. "What's the matter with you little one come here." I said bending over my bed and picking up the pup and holding his shaking body. He seemed to be afraid of Sebastian who had glared at the sight of the puppy.

I whispered to the puppy but it seemed to be more afraid of me and Sebastian, it turned around and bit my hand. I had to let go and the dog ran from the room. "Young miss, are you alright? Dogs aren't the best; they are too predictable and stupid. Here let me see your hand." Sebastian said grabbing my hand but I pulled away holding it with the other hand. It wasn't bleeding that bad but he took my hand in his gently. He started to wrap it up in a bandage.

"How much of my birthday did I miss this time Sebastian?" I asked the butler, he took out a silver pocket watch and looked at the time. "Well, miss considering its well past your appointed bedtime I would say most of it." I was disappointed I want just once to be able to enjoy an entire day without blacking out and missing most of the day. I looked over at Agni and prince Soma who were both asleep at my bedside. Prince Soma was asleep in a chair, his head resting on my leg and Agni was asleep in a chair beside him. They both were draped with a blanket, which I assumed Sebastian put on them when he came in to check on me before going to bed.

When I moved my leg, Prince Soma woke up rubbing his eyes. "Oh good you're awake you wouldn't get up and you wiggled a lot it was creepy." I hung my head low

"I'm sorry I was such a bother today I try not to pass out but I was too dizzy. I had fun playing with Barney though, thank you for the dog Uncle Soma." I said giving him a pleasant smile he smiled back and ruffled my hair.

"I'll show you two to your room then" Sebastian said getting up. "Before I do though, young miss your father wanted me to give you this…" he put his hands around my neck placing a silver chain with a locket on it around my neck. He turned on the hall light and showed the men to their room. Our mansion is huge with many rooms; we got electricity in the home before I was born. When he had shown the men to their room, he turned off the hallway light again and I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. I started to cry and a voice that I didn't know came from behind me. My heart stopped I was frozen in place looking around the room. It was empty, bright moonlight was coming in from the windows, draping my bed in a milky white and casting shadows around the room.

"What are you crying for young miss?" the voice asked again, this voice was deep and similar to Sebastian's. I turned around to see a pair red eyes staring at me from the dark where the light didn't touch. I jumped when I saw them but then I had to ask "Wh, who are you? Y-you're not one of the servants." The voice seemed to chuckle at my response a little bit. "No, I'm not one of your father's servants I'm here on business." He seemed to stress that last S in the sentence. I swallowed and asked, "why are you here so late if you're going to do business with my father you should come when it's more convenient for him, he's probably asleep by now, sorry sir but you're just going to have to come back in the morning."

I didn't see it but I think the voice smiled at the comment.

"I'm not here to see your father; I'm here to see you." I didn't know what to say to that, true I was upset by this morning but I never expected a stranger to come into my room at night just to see me. "what would you want to see me about?" Out of the darkness a tall man seemed to slither into my presence. He leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear. "Don't you know your own wish I heard you speak it aloud, that's why I came, I would like to make that wish come true." How could this man know my wish I've never told anyone I've never said it out loud to anyone but myself? I've asked Sebastian if demons are real but he tells me that they aren't then why do I feel like he was lying to me. Right now the man with the red eyes that glow they aren't his and I feel terrified. I swallowed and it felt like I was swallowing a lot of sand my mouth was so dry. "Your scaring me stop it Sebas_" before I could get my last words out he grabbed my mouth and put his finger to his lips. He was straddling me which made me even more scared. In the moonlight I could make out his face. He wore glasses that glared and covered up his green eyes. He took something out of his pocket; it looked like a strange control of some sort. He pressed a button and I felt the earth shake underneath me. I felt my eyes widen as next he picked me up and carried me bridal style. I couldn't scream or anything because when I looked back at the mansion the whole thing was on fire.

"Sebastian!" I screamed when I found my voice.

**Please Review i'll even take critisim :) I just want to know if you like this story or not**


	3. Yes, My Lord

_**Yes, my lord**_

It was late at night when Ciel and Sebastian came back to the main mansion. They had been at a dinner party with his majesty king Edward. Ciel had denounced his title as the Queen's Guard Dog four years ago, but they still insisted that he come back and protect England. He was quite tired from dancing and was ready for sleep. "Welcome home young master!" the three servants sang out in a chorus bowing as the two came through the door. "Yes, yes Sebastian, make me some tea." Sebastian bowed and took off his coat. "Yes young lord I will be right up with your tea, what would you like for your tea tonight sir?" he said his voice soothing.

Ciel closed his eyes for a minute "how about Earl Grey." He said walking up the stairs. "Good choice sir, I will bring it up to you at once." He said bowing again. Later on Sebastian came into the room with a cup of tea. He began to undress the young lord. He looked as old as the day they met. Ciel was small for his age. He had a bandage over his right eye covering the contract that he had made with Sebastian years ago. Their contract was complete and Ciel had, had his revenge, however before Sebastian could eat his soul, it was stolen away by Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy. Sebastian had killed Claude and won Ciel back but Ciel came back as a demon. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to stay as his butler as long as their contract was in play. They went to many different places before coming back to the mansion.

It was still the same as the day they had left. He chuckled to himself thinking about this as Sebastian undressed him and put his nightgown on him. "Something funny sir?" Sebastian asked tying the ribbon around his collar. "Nothing just remembering something. Oh I forgot to give my present to Cordillia can you do that for me Sebastian?" he said reaching over to his nightstand and handing Sebastian the locket they had gotten earlier that day. "Yes sir, I'll leave it in her room when I check on her later." Ciel nodded his head and got into bed. Sebastian went to the door and turned out the lights.

Sebastian walked down the hallway; Cordillia's room was at the other end of the mansion. When he reached her bedroom, he found the door was ajar. There were already two people in the room. 'So the young miss must have had one of her fainting spells today.' Agni was sitting in a chair next to the prince who had fallen asleep at the small girl's side. It was frightening how the young mistress looked so much like her mother when she was awake and so much like her father when she was asleep. He was going to leave the locket on her nightstand and then leave but she was starting to wake up. Sebastian blinked and grabbed another chair to sit with her as well. "You gave them quite the scare this morning miss." He smiled as she woke up. She noticed him and asked how much of the day that she missed then the dog bit her. Sebastian didn't really care for the beasts himself. He bandaged her hand, and then the Prince and Agni woke up to make sure that she was ok. "I'll show you to your room come with me." Sebastian said showing the men to the door. Both men went out of the room rubbing their eyes. The last thing Sebastian did before leaving the young girl's room was put the locket around her neck. He showed the two men to their room. It was another spacious room that had a balcony over the gardens as well. It had a small couch in the corner and a big bed where the prince fell asleep in.

Sebastian wished them goodnight and left the room. He had just closed their door when the whole house shook. It had come from the kitchen, but Bardroy was asleep with the other servants. It must be an intruder. Sebastian ran down the hall to find his path blocked off by a wall of flame. He jumped through the flames and down the hall where he met up with the three servants Finny, Bardroy and Meyrin in their night attire franticly trying to put out the fire by fanning the flames making them worse. "What are you three doing? Get buckets of water and get this fire out now!" They saluted him "Yes sir," and went to get buckets of water. "When you're done with that Finny I want you to get Miss Cordillia out of the mansion" Finny was about to salute back when he realized that Sebastian had left already to get Ciel and Elizabeth out safely. He ran into Elizabeth and Ciel's room. Elizabeth woke up at the sound of the door crashing. "What's the matter Sebastian why are you coming in here at this late hour?" she asked softly. "Excuse me mistress but you and the young master are in trouble I have to get you out safely." He said grabbing them both and carrying them out the window to the hilltops behind the mansion.

Ciel slapped Sebastian when he woke up and was being carried by him as if he was some sort of handbag. "What's the meaning of this Sebastian it's the middle of the night where are you taking us!" Ciel yelled at him. Sebastian placed the both of them on the grassy knoll where he pointed out the fire that had spread.

"Sebastian!" it was the three servants running up the hill toward the butler. They were followed closely by Agni and Prince Soma who were fanning their pants, which were now on fire. Meyrin's thick round glasses eschew on her nose and her hair slightly singed from the fire. Bardroy's blond hair and clothes were covered in black soot. The only thing that wasn't covered in soot was his vibrantly blue eyes. Finny, the youngest out of the three servants was also covered head to toe in soot. His hair seemed to be singed off as well. "I thought I told you three to put out the fire not make it worse." Sebastian told them in a somewhat irritated tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in irritation 'I can't take too much more of this' he thought.

"We tried but uh the wells were dry and you know…" Bardroy said in a childish way of explaining the situation.

"Finny I thought that I told you to protect Miss Cordillia where is she?" Sebastian said putting his hands on his hips. Finny didn't meet Sebastian's cold amber eyes. "You see when I had gone to check on the young miss, she was missing. The window was open and she was nowhere to be seen!" This news made Elizabeth frightened and in a soft voice said "she's gone." Elizabeth began to cry. Ciel whipped the tears away "don't worry Lizzy we'll get her back won't we Sebastian?" He asked the butler with a firm voice. "Your orders Sebastian return Cordillia back here safely and kill anyone who has hurt her understood?" Sebastian bent down on one knee and bowed to the couple. "Perfectly understood my lord." He straightened up to his fullest height. He made Ciel and Elizabeth's clothes blow in the breeze behind him. Elizabeth knelt on the ground and began to cry again. Ciel knelt beside her and comforted her.

Sebastian flew down the hill toward the house he was furious how could an intruder get passed the manor's defenses. When he was about to reenter the house to investigate a little further he heard the young girl call out in agony from the gardens. "Sebastian!" He ran toward the noise his demon senses coming to life. He was half hidden from the shadows and his eyes flared even brighter red.


	4. Captured

_**Captured**_

I kicked and screamed as the strange man dragged me out of the safety of the manor. He wasn't as tall as Sebastian but he looked very serious. He had the same long black hair and sometimes his eyes would turn red. "Let go of me!" I said trying to bite him but when I put my mouth to his hand to bite my way free, it felt all scaly like Snake's snakes. "Ahhh what are you?!" I screamed he finally placed me on the ground. I kicked but his body was really hard. I grabbed my foot and held it in pain.

"Didn't your butler ever tell you of demons?" the man whispered, my blood froze and I felt like I would not warm up any more. I shook my head this man wouldn't get into my head I have to be brave for mother and father. I clenched my fist. "He said they don't exist and he told me not to talk any strange men, especially ones who carry me off in the middle of the night!" The man who was dressed entirely in black snickered at my answer. "What a nice butler, lying to you." He took a deep breath near my head and that creped me out. "Your soul smells delicious my dear." My soul what does he mean? Sebastian where are you! hurry up! This isn't happening this isn't happening I kept telling myself but it was. His eyes seemed to shimmer red in the moon light and I knew there were such things as Demons. "It's a sad thing that he never told you the truth what a bad butter, or is he really a butler? Is your father really your father? Face it young lady you've been lied to since you were born. They never told you what you really are, have they?"

"What do you mean by that, of course my father is my father? Of course Sebastian is just a butler what do you mean?" I cried out I didn't want to hear the response that came out of his mouth. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear again. "I mean they're both demons waiting to eat your sweet innocent soul, don't trust them come with me and I will make a contract with you, I can take you away from this place and when the time is right we can kill them both you and me what do you say?" he asked smoothly his tongue seemed to tickle my ear. I didn't want to hear any of those words. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my ears trying to block everything out I just learned.

A rustling came from the bushes and a rush came to us, then a fist hit the man's face and he went flying. His glasses were knocked off his face. I looked up to see a tall figure that was dressed in black. His white glove on his left hand was stained with blood from the punch. This was not the Sebastian that I knew; he wasn't the gentle butler that I had grown up with for all these years. This was a completely new man, he was scarier, his eyes were glowing red and his pupils were constricted to like those of a monster.

The man had gotten up and wiped the blood off his cheek, that was amazing a punch like that would knock some humans unconscious for hours, this man got up in a matter of minutes. "Nice punch, but I should have figured as much from you Sebastian Michaelis." The other man said they both stared each other, you could feel the contempt between the two men. I began to shake frightened and cold to the bone. "It's my duty as the Phantomhive butler to protect those that live in and visit the manor." He said simply smiling with closed eyes. "May I ask what you want with the young mistress?" he asked politely as if they were just having a conversation over a cup of tea and not going to fight at all.

The man pushed some of his hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way. "Why? Let me put it simply I want revenge and the girl is the perfect tool to do it with." He smirked this made Sebastian blink. He smiled devilishly. "I see then I have no choice." He pulled off his white gloves with his mouth and let them float gently down to the ground beside me. I noticed a mark on his left hand it was a circle with a pentagram in the middle. It had a strange purple glow to it; his black nails matched his black suite. He put his hand up to his right eye; his eyes had that reddish demon look to them again. "I'll have to carry out my master's order."

I couldn't do anything but sit on the ground and stare at the both of them. I had gone from this world, my spirit had left my body and I was just a vacant shell. Sebastian knelt down to my level and looked at me seriously with a touch of concern in his face. "Young miss your mother and father is waiting for you on top of the hill near the mansion I would leave now. You needn't watch this it's not going to end well." He smiled at me and then straightened up and faced his opponent. I was cemented to the ground with fear.

I don't know how he did it but our kitchen knives and forks suddenly appeared in his hands. The strange man was at a disadvantage with no weapon. Sebastian charged at the man and threw the silverware at amazingly fast speed. With amazingly fast speed, the other man seemed to doge every blow thrown at him. Soon Sebastian was out of silverware and they had to resort to, hand-to-hand combat. Even then, they were amazing to watch they were matched blow to blow. With his long legs, Sebastian kicked the man but with grace, the other man avoided. The other man also kicked Sebastian; Sebastian narrowly missed being hit, by back flipping to where I was. He seemed to glare down at me which made me feel uncomfortable. "Young miss I believe I told you where your mother and father are why haven't you moved yet?" he said at me almost ordering me to get off the cold ground. When I didn't move he crouched down and was about to pick me up when I screamed out "DON'T TOUCH ME!" This made Sebastian recoil and then glared at the strange man. He was smiling in the bright moonlight.

"It seems that she doesn't trust you anymore Sebastian. She's questioning my words earlier." He was right I was questioning those words that demons were real, that my father wasn't human that my butler wasn't human is this world real or is it something I made up. I didn't know up from down anymore I heard someone talk but I couldn't identify weather it was the man or Sebastian. "What did you tell her?" The other person shrugged and said

"the truth, that you were a monster. she's afraid of you now."

"It's funny to hear something like that coming from a monster yourself. You mentioned revenge that's a bit hard if we've never met before." Sebastian said gently he smiled the other man grimaced.

"You killed my cousins, of course I want to avenge them. Canterbury, Thompson and Timber" Sebastian smiled that devil smile he had before. He remembered killing those three pests in order to save his master from another demon.

Sebastian sped toward the man, his face wrought with anger. "SEBASTIAN HELP!" I screamed out in mid-flight the men cloaked in black stopped their fight and looked toward me. Another man had come up from behind me and was now dragging me with him. I looked up to see who it was this was not one of the servants or Agni it was another strange man cloaked in black.

Sebastian made an attempt to go after Cordillia but the strange man in black kicked him knocking him to the ground. "Where do you think you're going we're not finished here yet?" The man said mildly irritated that someone would walk out on their fight. "Your life is going to be hell from now on because you lost your little mouse. You don't deserve to be called a demon if you're going to serve a soul for this long, you're just his dog!" The man had pressed his black shoes into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian let out a little grunt of pain but his smile never left his face.

"Heh, I guess I am a dog but I'm a loyal dog to a demon and I will not let scum like you mess around my master's manor." Sebastian grabbed the man's leg and threw him to the ground. "Let's stop fooling around and fight for real." Sebastian's shadow glowed behind him in the moonlight. His eyes glowed a bright red color as he transformed into his true form. It was so grotesque that I can't even describe it. The other man smiled and took off his glasses and got off the ground. "Now we're getting somewhere." He said transforming into his true form as well. The wind blew the leaves around the two as they fought, to conceal them.


	5. Lady Elizabeth's Decline

**I'm sorry if this isn't one of my better chapters i just wanted to show the effect of Cordilia going missing had on Elizabeth who was so close to her daughter. I decided to make this into a two part story but you'll have to wait a while i haven't figured out what i'm going to do for the second part yet.**

* * *

Lady Elizabeth's Decline

'Sebastian report why aren't you back yet' Ciel thought, Sebastian and he had a psychic connection so they could communicate with each other through the contract.

'I'm sorry my lord I've run into a small obstacle.' Sebastian said

'What kind of obstacle?' Ciel asked impatiently

'There were two intruders sir, they were tougher than I imagined, and one of them took the young mistress. I'm in the middle of fighting the other intruder.'

'This is an order Sebastian hurry up and get Cordillia back now!'

'Yes my lord.' Sebastian said in his chivalrous manor. He had not counted on a second demon capturing the young lady. He fought toe to toe with his opponent but when he turned around the man had transformed back to the human form and was running away. Sebastian smiled his devil smile and transformed back. He looked down at his Butler's suit. It was all covered in dirt and blood. "Oh dear I'll have to mend this one again."

'I'm sorry my lord but I let them go.'

'Fine come back here.'

'Yes my young lord.'

Sebastian ran back to the grassy knoll behind the burnt down mansion. There he saw that the young master was not alone and was glad to see that Agni and the Prince were okay. Lady Elizabeth, Paula, Prince Soma, and Agni were all looking at him with concern as he came up the hill. "Sebastian what happened to you are you all right?" Lady Elizabeth asked him concern in her sweet young eyes. Yes, Ciel and Lady Elizabeth were still very young indeed they got married a couple months after Ciel and he decided to come back to the manor. They got married instantly and nine months Lady Elizabeth had the young Miss Cordillia. It was strange that Miss Cordillia was born human but had demon aspects about her was it possible that Miss Cordillia was half human and half demon.

Sebastian smiled at Elizabeth "it's alright Lady I'll live I came back to see if you were alright?" This made Elizabeth smile a little but she still had concern for his injuries. She looked around the tall man and then back at him. "Sebastian, where is Cordillia?" Sebastian blinked like he hadn't heard her and then looked away from her. She asked again "Sebastian what happened where's Cordillia?"

"She was taken my lady; I tried to fend off the intruder but there was a second one I had not intended. I am deeply sorry miss but I will look for her in the morning." Sebastian went down on one knee and bowed to her. She now looked older than Ciel, because he was a demon his human self died at the age of thirteen so he still looked so young. Elizabeth still seemed uncertain. "Will she be alright they won't hurt her will they?" Elizabeth asked tears creeping into her green eyes.

Sebastian put a white gloved hand and wiped one of her tears away. "Don't cry my lady we will find her. Now we will have to get off this windy hill and get a room at a hotel for the duration, until I can get someone to fix the manor." He smiled at Elizabeth and held a white gloved hand to her, which she took gladly. They took carriages into town and booked themselves rooms in the local hotel.

Sebastian, Prince Soma, Agni, Meyrin, Bard, Finny, Snake, Paula and Elizabeth set out the next day scouring the town of London for leads of their missing lady of the house. No matter who they asked or where they looked Cordillia was nowhere to be found or heard of. This news made Elizabeth grow depressed. Each day they went and looked for the missing girl but she was nowhere to be found. She would sometimes would go days without eating and this made everyone worry.

Elizabeth's depression as the manor was rebuilt back to its original parlor, was even worse. She wouldn't leave the room even to go do her old favorite things. "You want to go shopping today my lady?" Paula asked cheerfully but Elizabeth would just sit in a chair, look out the big window in hers and Ciel's room, she looked outside, and didn't move. "Elizabeth we're going to have a ball tonight so I want you look your best okay?" Ciel asked one night But Lizzy didn't hear him "Hey did you hear me there's a ball tonight!" she turned around a little confused. "I'm sorry Ciel did you say something?" Ciel face palmed and repeated his words calmly. This news of a ball and dressing up made her very happy.

It seemed to snap Elizabeth out of her depression for a little while. The ball was at a steel company man's mansion, he was celebrating the first anniversary of the company. The Gramophone played soft music and everyone went out to the dance floor. Lizzy looked up into Ciel's face to see that he was smiling a real smile and she smiled a sad little smile. It was fun for her as sad as she was to have lost their only daughter. Tonight was not a night to ponder on those thoughts she finally got Ciel to smile. Tonight she was in a light blue dress with flowers on the side and lace around the collar. Ciel wore a dark blue suit and jacket to offset Elizabeth's blue dress; his also had lace around the collar and sleeves. They danced three dances and then sat down for dinner.

There was a toast that the host had proposed, "here's to all your health and another year that our company is in company!" he said holding up the Champaign glass out to everyone. Everyone in the room raised their glasses "Cheers!" they all said and drank. Everything was going perfect Elizabeth was being cheerful and back to her old self. She was even socializing with other people. It was not until dinnertime that things started to go wrong. They served everyone a hot steaming plate of homemade chicken potpie, followed by a leg of lamb, a side of rice and bean sprouts, and mashed potatoes. For desert was chocolate fig pudding. Elizabeth just looked at her plate of food in misery this used to be Cordillia's favorite foods.

"Is something wrong Lzzy?" Ciel asked in his kindest words with a small smile. He thought to himself 'all this smiling is hurting my face.' He looked over at Sebastian who was smiling over at him. He was standing silently against a column, he hadn't moved from that spot all night he was seeing if the young master's plan would work. Before they had left for the ball, he had told Sebastian what he had in mind, which was simply to make Elizabeth think that he was having a good time, which might make her brighten up. He had not intended to smile this much it was very tiring. He had not intended on the food being their daughter's favorite foods so he didn't know what else to do. "Ciel I'm not hungry can we dance some more?" she asked a little while after staring at the food with big sad eyes. The music had started again and couples were coming back onto the dance floor once again to dance. Ciel nodded and led her onto the dance floor. After the ball it was hard to get her to eat anything or even drink. She just sat in her chair, looked out the window, and didn't move not even for a ball.

Soon Elizabeth stopped eating all together and doing the things, she used to enjoy no matter what Ciel said or did. He even had Sebastian run investigations on the disappearance of Cordillia but no new information was brought up. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth….

* * *

**if you like this story so far please review and tell me what you want to see in the next part**


End file.
